ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
While the Cat is Away/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script Cait Sith : Well, well. Do my feline eyes deceive me? Playing tricks? Or is this ? It has been some time. Cait Sith : I was certainly not expecting to run into you in a place like this. How have you been since last we met? Cait Sith : Surprised, are you, to find that I know your name? Your moniker. Cait Sith : Hehehe, never underestimate this most regal of felines. There is little I do not know. Almost know it all. Cait Sith : For example, if I may... If the player has completed Wrath of the Griffon: :Cait Sith : The mischevious deeds with the noble souls of San d'Oria... If the player has completed Burden of Suspicion: :Cait Sith : The confusion arising with the stubborn thugs of Bastok... If the player has completed A Manifest Problem: :Cait Sith : The chaotic dealings with the proud mercenaries of Windurst... Cait Sith : I see it all! Have seen it all! Cait Sith: I wonder, by the way, if you have remembered what I asked of you. Last time we met, a favor I asked. Cait Sith : The tears of this world, a tidal wave we said. I asked you, kind , if we would not make efforts to reduce said tears. Dry some eyes. Cait Sith : You've seen, no doubt, the flames of this war. Spreading here and there, engulfing all things. There is no time to lose. Not a single second. Cait Sith : And so here you have come. And the dances you have seen. Carried away in the act, perhaps... Cait Sith : Are you a bit troubled? A tad lost? Cait Sith : Perhaps I should have seen to things a bit more thoroughly? More completely? Prehaps more could be... If only more... Cait Sith : Are you fully grasping what is transpiring around you? This power you have, to traipse time. To span the ages. How can you use this? What will you do? Cait Sith : This battle, that fight, this war, that skirmish... So seemingly large in scale, yet all pale in comparison to your grand considerations. Cait Sith : What's that? That's what? Raina : We've captured it! Cait Sith : What is this you do!? For why am I caught!? Tanja : We've captured it! Lilisette! Judith : What...? What's this? It looks like we've got an extra fish in the net.. And a weird one at that! Lilisette : Hahaha! Lilisette : All the same. Nothing but another underling of the cat we're after anyway. Lilisette : I knew I wasn't wrong. It's just as I thought. Lilisette : And so I have you at last. Mind your manners before me, cat! Cait Sith : How dare you! The nerve! I am no mere cat! Cait Sith : Come no closer! Keep those filthy hands away! Dirty, dirty hands! Do you even groom yourself!? Even keep clean!? Cait Sith : Such a naive young girl! In another ten years, perhaps, might you be worthy of this indignant act against me? Absolutely criminal! Lilsette : Ten!? Hah! Perhaps in another hundred years you would find yourself in a position to command me, cat! Cait Sith : Why you...! Lilisette : Ouch! Raina : Ow! It bit me! Cait Sith : Such an annoying distraction! Distracting annoyance! Cait Sith : ! Remember our little chat! Shouldn't be forgot! Lilisette : Wait! Lilisette : No! We almost had it! Raina: Lilisette... Maybe we should just forget about the cat? Isn't this getting to be a little... obsessive? Lilisette : What!? Hold your tongue! You don't know what you're talking about! That is not just a cat! It's a form taken on by our enemy, come here from years in the future! Tanja : Yeah, we've been meaning to talk to you about that... Doesn't that sound a bit...well...ridiculous? Judith : A beastman? Turned into a cat? From the future? Is that what this is all about? Lilisette : It's true! If we catch it again I'll prove it to you! Don't you see!? The world is in grave danger! We must stop her! Tanja : Alright, alright. Easy now. What are we going to do with this one? He's in cahppts with the cat, right? Lilisette : What are you looking at? Never seen a Hume with long ears before? Hmph! Lilisette : ... Lilisette : Just exactly are you, exactly? Speak up! Lilisette : You look like a nice enough person. But what are you doing running around with that cat? Let's hear it. There must be some kind of story. Are you a friend of Cait Sith? > Best friends! > I know of her. Best friends! Lilisette : Well, that's convenient. Ever hear of guilt by association? I know of her. Lilisette : Hmmm... Just as bad if you ask me. Lilisette : There's a lot of questions I'd like to ask. But for now I'm going to have to insist that you come with me. Lilisette : Come now, it won't be all that terrible. Tanja : Uh-oh. Looks like Lilisette has got it out for you. You better not cross her. For your own safety. Judith : She may look like nothing more that a cute face. That is, after all, how she came to be the most popular member of our Troupe Mayakov. Judith : But there is certainly a great deal more to the Moonshade Butterfly than meets the eye. Raina : More like a Moonshade Wolverine! She's a hard-nosed little scrapper when she needs to be. Toughest in the troupe, I'd venture. Raina : I've lost count of how many eligible young bachelors have tried to win her hand. But she refuses any suitor who dares to show even the slightest interest. Judith : Oh, I've seen what happened to a few of those. Putting on their smoothest moves only gets Lili even angrier. I've seen a few broken noses and dislocated jaws. Shame. Such fine-looking young lads, too. Lilisette : I'm not into looks! I just hate stupid, weak men. That's all. What's wrong with that? Lilisette : Wait a minute! Why are we even talking about this!? Lilisette : Never mind! I'll take care of things from here. Troupe dismissed! Lilisette : Ahem! Well, we seem to have strayed a bit off topic there. But let me get back to the important topic at hand. Lilisette : Who are you and what is your relationship to that confounded feline? Lilisette : Cavernous Maws? So that is the name they have been given? And you claim you were sucked into one? Lilisette : Then it is just as I suspected. That cat is pulling all the strings here... Lilisette : Hm? You think I'm reacting strangely? You're probably going to laugh my story off as idiotic ranting and not believe a word of it, right? Just like the others. Lilisette : Do as you see fit. It doesn't matter to me. I-- Lilisette : ! Lilisette : Th-that's... Ragelise : These courser chocobos will carry us to La Vaule. Forget not your steed's water and rations And double-check your saddles. We ride! Ragelise : We must reach the village while our brother in the Order of the Madder Falcon are still holding out! Open war is upon us, whether we would risk it or not! Male haste! Lilisette : Portia! What are you doing!? Portia : La Vaule is under grave siege by the Orcs. We are riding to its aid with the Knights of the Ironcrest Hawk. Lilisette : But you must not go to Dav--to La Vaule! It is far too dangerous! I don't know what will happen! Lilisette : This isn't the way things are supposed to happen... Not like this... All I know is that something is terribly wrong if the Orcs are attacking La Vaule at this point in the war. Portia : There you go again, Lilisette. Always the one for the crazy talk. Hush now, child. The time for words has passed. Portia : I certainly don't doubt that you are a clever girl. And I must admit that your predictions are more often accurate than not. Portia : But the lives of innocent people are at stake now. We must go to their aid. You shall learn in time. Life does not always go according to plan. Lilisette : No! No! You don't understand! It's not a plan! I know it for a fact! Portia : You needn't worry about me. I've had my fair share if military training. This will not be my first time facing an enemy in combat. Nor my last, I should think. Portia : And there is always the gallant Sir Ragelise at my side to protect me. Mayakov : What are you doing playing around in a plathe like thith? Get back to the rehearthal hall and continue your training. Lilisette : But Mr. Mayakov... Portia : Go on, head back now. We'll return just as soon as we make sure the village is safe. The two of us will be out shopping again in no time, I promise. Lilisette : Portia... Lilisette : You, there... Lilisette : I'm just going to ask you outright... You've come from the future, haven't you? Lilisette : Never mind... You needn't answer. But surely now you've noticed something that is a bit off. Lilisette : La Vaule will eventually fall under the permanent control of the Orcs. They will rename it. You know it as Davoi. Lilisette : But that is not supposed to be happening now... Lilisette : By the way, what do you call yourself? Lilisette : ... A good name. Lilisette : Well, . Have you been able to grasp everything that is going on, yet? Lilisette : If so, then I beseech you to help me. I cannot even begin to imagine what events will come to pass. Lilisette : I fear the worst for Portia and the others. I too must head for La Vaule.